For Love
by AyakoNoChou
Summary: Love is something needed by all. Misa comes to find that onesided love sucks & Sayu's finally ready to admit to herself that she may not be willing pretend to be the perfect strait daughter anymore, especially with a family being torn apart by Kira. Yuri.
1. A Beginning

**A/N:** I like writing yuri pairings. Given, I've only done it so far with my own characters, not trying to change others to fit in or to follow an already set story line. I'm not sure how long this will be, whether it will be just a few chapters or longer, but I want to try my hardest to write something believable here, and just don't know where to end it so… Let the madness begin.

Also, I love MisaMisa. I know she's generally hated, so I'm not expecting this to be popular, but I like reviews. I just don't wanna hear Misa bashing all over, because I, at least, think she's cute ^^

Lastly, I do not own Death Note or any of the scenes/dialog borrowed from the book. Which are all through this chapter but I swear not the whole story!

Rated T for now, but probably going to jump up to M later on.

**-------------------Chapter 1: A Beginning--------------------**

Sayu walked up to Raito's room, surprised to find his door locked. When he let her in, she announced her problem, quadratic equations! It wasn't that Sayu couldn't figure them out by herself, because she could. It just took time and a fair amount of it for her to read over the material and play with it until she understood it. Besides, she hated math. And her brother, Raito, always understood what she was doing immediately! Even better than that was he would show her how to do it in a way that made sense and took much less time than her trying to figure it out by herself. Plus, it was more fun to solve them with him than by herself. Raito made math bearable.

Sayu's eyes widened as she picked up a dirty magazine off of the floor. Since when, she wondered, did her brother read these or take interest in girls? Maybe she didn't seem it, but Sayu liked being the only serious girl in Raito's life. And she meant that as a little sister, not as something else. Not that she wouldn't _tease_ him for the magazine, or any other female presence. "Any dirty pictures in it?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too hopeful as she leafed through, her eyes scanning the pages quickly. This was something she couldn't buy herself. And yet again her brother managed to impress her, reading the magazine only for the Kira/L article and not the other content. Sayu couldn't help but grin. Her brother was the best and was going to top all the world's detectives!

Sayu had managed to pass her time idly lately, mostly shopping and doing chores, but at least she was still home on time! She scowled as Raito walked in late, but her face lit up as he announced that he was out with a girlfriend and would bring her home next time. Definitely teasing material! But, behind her smile and innocent teasing, Sayu was jealous. Especially when Raito told her that she had to try harder to get a boyfriend.

"No! I'm not trying to get a boyfriend!" she immediately responded without thinking her words out first. She flushed suddenly, realizing her Mom had heard her confession. Not normal for a teenage girl. "Eh! Onii-chan, what were you doing in a hotel? Huh? Talk to me…" she hollered after him, praying her Mom would forget about her not wanting a boyfriend and focus on Raito's being in a hotel and out with a girlfriend.

Sayu sighed and walked out to the table where her mom had prepared supper. She picked at her food, realizing that she really wasn't hungry but tried to look interested in it for the sake of her mother. Her dad and brother were always out late now and she knew her mother was worrying. The least she could do was try and act normal and like everything was going to be okay. Given, that was easier without her mom asking her questions about Raito's girlfriend, claiming that surely Raito had let something slip to her.

Sayu left the table frustrated, and it took all of her willpower not to slam the door to her room when she went up there and threw herself on the bed. She was jealous. She knew it was stupid. But Raito was HER Raito, her special brother. Not some other girl's. She wanted him to herself. Who was going to help her with math if he was too busy with some other girl? Sayu flat out refused to let anyone else see her this way. She would be the perfect sister now, she would! She would be nice and sweet to whomever Raito's girlfriend was regardless of her stealing her place in Raito's life.

And, soon enough, her being nice was put to the test. Sayu, wearing her pajamas, opened the door, expecting her dad, and instead coming face to face with a blond-haired girl who wore part of her hair up in pigtails and a fashion that was a spin on Gothic Lolita. Amane Misa. That was the pretty girl's name. Sayu stared in dismay as she realized this was her brother's girlfriend, and then suddenly turned, calling for her brother. She would not be caught staring, she would not! Still, she couldn't help but stare again as her brother talked to the girl, and then as the girl walked up the stairs after Raito, flashing her panties. Something akin to jealousy burned in her chest, and this time she wasn't sure quite why. She tried to tell herself that she was just jealous that Raito had someone before she did. She wasn't jealous of this girl, no way! And yet she felt she was. She was taking her place in Raito's life, and worse she was cute! A cute that Sayu knew she could never be…

Time passed slowly as she sat downstairs at the table, working on equations that made no sense while her brother and the girl were upstairs in his room. She tried not to focus on them while at the same time wondered with a morbid fascination what exactly they were doing. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Sometimes teenage hormones downright sucked. She sighed, laying her head on top of her notebook and closing her eyes. This definitely wasn't how she planned her night.

She had planned a peaceful night, where she would finish her homework and go watch something amusing on TV while eating a small snack, something without too many calories. And then she'd go upstairs and lie down in bed and have a clear head and an easy time falling asleep. Somehow, she knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, not with a troubled mind.

As soon as Raito's girlfriend left she went up to take a bath. That, at least, would calm her down. She stepped into the hot water, wincing as it burnt her skin. She sat in the tub, watching the water swirl around her naked form. Her eyes wandered over her breasts, suddenly comparing them to the other girl's.

"I'm smaller," she remarked. Looking at her skin, and the traces of acne that came with teenage hormones, she scowled. The other girl was definitely prettier than her! She was willing to place bets that all of Amane Misa's was just as smooth and clear as the skin she could see on her legs, chest, and arms earlier.

Sayu dipped her head under the water, trying to let the heat clear her thoughts. It didn't matter how she looked anyways. People fell for other people because of their personality, not their skin. Surely it didn't matter how she measured up to Amane Misa on a physical side when it came to dating. Maybe Raito was right… maybe she did need a boyfriend.

She surfaced and leaned back against the tub, letting her eyes close and her mind wander, feeling the edges of sleep finally starting to come. It wouldn't kill her to let herself drift away a small bit now…

Sayu woke coughing and chocking up water, mentally cursing her stupidity. Bath tubs were definitely not a safe place for a nap!

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow beginning! It's short and kinda sucky, imho. Still, I needed a basis to start from and wanted to start with what was in the manga (and some of my own additions), but mainly what was seen there. From here it should pick up and get better now that I'm past necessary mostly-manga scenes (for the moment at least…) So… opinions?

I like reviews! *hint, hint*


	2. Missing

A/N: Okay, so I hope this chapter is better than the prior. But I had to get all the stuff that was in the manga out of the way. I just had to. Now I get my creative freedom. And I'm sorry, I do use exclamation points a bit often . And "…" too…

Time passes funny in this chapter, forgive me. I want to span a couple of years since Sayu and Misa seem to have no contact for quite some time. I tried to make it flow well, but I'm tired and my right arm is killing me (I feel on it and hurt it three different times now… and it never did finish healing from the first. Also, thanks to my Mom for this chapter. She got me a brace so I can type with less pain now ^^ ) Anyways, back to what I was saying, if something seems odd or to not flow right, there was probably a time jump then.

Also, one last note, I don't own Death Note or any of the text taken from the book in here (which there is some of) and I love my reviewers! 3

**-------------------Chapter 2: Missing--------------------**

Sayu sighed to herself. So far it had been a week since she last saw her brother's girlfriend. She had come to like her and her visiting, even though her last visit had only been the second one, two days after the first. And she had told her to come visit again. It had been two days since her first visit that she visited the second time. And now… now she had not seen her and her brother had left, gone. He was away with her. Far away from Sayu herself.

Sayu pounded her fists against her pillow. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! Raito wasn't allowed to move out! And not with that girl! Deep down, Sayu knew that part of this was because she wanted her. She wanted Misa to be her friend, to keep coming and visiting. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the magazine "18" and flipped it open. The front page was about some teenage slut, but inside were countless pictures of Misa, and nothing but good stories about her. Well, minus one about her backing out of a show, but Sayu could understand that, because Misa had been at her house at the time of the show.

The worst part was, though, that she had started to follow programs that Misa had been appearing on. And now she had stopped completely. No one had mentioned anything about her leaving or her disappearance. Now that Sayu had given in to following Misa's career and life, she was gone. Misa had become like a drug to her, and now she could look at pictures of her in magazines but she could find no more of her, and it had only been a week.

Misa had taken her brother away and now taken herself away, taking away everything Sayu wanted. Making herself available through glimpses into the past, but not in the present. Sayu wanted to punch her. For the first few days she had hoped that either her brother or Misa would contact her somehow. It would make sense, right? After all, surely they both knew that she wouldn't tell her parents, especially her dad.

…her dad who had left. Who was so upset that he had left. That was another thing to add to the list of things she had taken away! Not that her dad would like her if he knew what she felt, but still! Sayu tossed the magazine aside and leaned back to relax against her bed. Sooner or later Misa would have to start appearing again. Someone would find out where she was and a big magazine would print a story about it. Or Misa would suddenly appear in a movie or something as a surprise. And her dad would calm down and come home… Her poor mother was worrying, she had been since Raito left and her dad announced that he wouldn't be coming home for a while. She closed her eyes.

Somewhere in the passing of time it seemed like the most time passed in the moments she lay down with her eyes closed, reflecting upon it all. Somehow, even though time passed so quickly when awake, when she laid down and thought about the days, the events, the years, it all seemed so much longer than it actually was.

And the years did pass, and suddenly Sayu found herself older, more matured, and yet still following all the news of Misa-Misa, who had eventually reappeared as though nothing had ever happened. Except that, this time, Misa did not come to her house anymore. Until now.

The brunette's hand hesitated above the doorknob. She knew who was waiting behind the door, and both wanted to fling the door open and to run from it, because it was that girl, the blond, with the bright eyes. With a deep breath reigning herself to the situation she turned the handle and opened the door, looking the blond in the eyes.

"Is Raito-kun home?"

Sayu was angry. Misa, who she had followed for years, who never saw her again after that day, was now standing on her doorstep, years later, asking if her brother, who had moved out to live with her, was home. And at the same time… she was full of joy. Because Misa was here. Here with her.

"He said he was going to come and visit today, and I decided to come too… Oh I hope he hasn't left already!"

The blond stepped in, smiling at Sayu and sliding her shoes off. So she was going to stay and visit, even if Raito wasn't here.

"He'll be here in a bit," Sayu finally responded, wondering why her brother hadn't told her he was going to bring Misa with him for his visit, and almost feeling betrayed by the thought of being left in the dark. Maybe he had assumed that they would know Misa was coming…

She followed Misa in to the living room. Since when did Misa know her house so well? She had been with Raito both times she was here before, and then they were in Raito's room… Did she really remember this well? Misa had chosen to sit on the small couch, leaving room for only one other beside her. Did she dare, was she brave enough? Sayu wasn't sure if it was more desire or spite that led her to sit by the girl in the end. Desire to sit by her. Spite because she couldn't sit next to Raito when he got here now. She was finally taking something from Misa, instead of Misa taking something from her. She could see the hidden pout in Misa's face beneath the smile that graced her features. Well, Misa had matured. She could at least hold back rude remarks and unnecessary whining now. Well, for the moment at least.

Sayu didn't know how to feel. Upset because Misa hadn't reacted as she hoped. Happy, because she at least did upset the girl? Guilty, because she shouldn't want her brother's girlfriend and even worse than that shouldn't want to hurt her? But things weren't ever as simple only feeling one feeling at a time, were they? Instead she felt a mixture of the three and couldn't determine which was stronger.

Content. That's what she felt in the end, because Misa's leg was brushing against hers and Misa was paying attention to her. At least for now until her brother got back. And desire mixed in with it too, because how could she fight arousal with Misa's leg pressed so firmly against hers. And Misa's hands moving, as she spoke animately, and straying mere milimeters away from her chest at times. And then Misa had wound up behind her, her legs around Sayu as she lifted up strands of Sayu's hair in her hands, mock styling it, and chattering. And her breath tickling the back of Sayu's neck everytime she breathed or spoke. It was torture and pure pleasure to have Misa so close to her. And a pain beyond imagine because she wanted her now, wanted her to hug her and hold her and stay with her instead of Raito, who would sooner or later walk in and end it all.

And, over time, that content and desire turned to a more satisfied feeling. Misa and Raito did visit more often, still rarely, but at least never. And when they didn't visit she made time to go to photoshoots that Misa was doing in the area. That was something she liked, actually. Misa became her friend, giving her special permission to enter a photoset and watch, and then accompany her to her dressing room where they would make small talk and Misa would get close to her again, changing her hair or outfit until Sayu wondered if it was even worth it to try and look nice when she arrived because Misa would just change her anyways.

She opened the door exhaused from her day's classes and by the prospect of a paper to write that night . "I'm home!" she announced, walking into the house, delighted to see Misa there once more. And yet still satisfied enough in her desire to see her to know that she could work on her paper without it killing her that Misa would be in the room right below her own. She glanced up and smiled, expressing her happiness that they were over while noticing that others were there too. Both her mom and her dad were home, her dad looking like he had gained even more gray hairs since she had last seen him.

"Matsuda was it? Longtime no see. Thank you for always taking care of my father," she said with a small bow. Deep down, she hated to think that her father was getting older, weaker, and was glad that someone was watching after him. Raito, her brother whom she adored, probably didn't do that as much as he should. She would bet Raito didn't watch over himself well enough when he got too involved with the case.

"S-Sayu," Matsuda stuttered, earning a laugh from Misa. "You've grown up to be so pretty… Last time I saw you, you were like this," he said, motioning to a very small height with his hand. "Oh yeah, you were still in elementary school or junior high back then." He flushed.

Yup, he definitely lost points there, dating himself as way older than her, and not remembering how old she was. She had been in junior high. Matsuda had been over for dinner when he last saw her. Raito had helped her with her homework that night… Her thoughts were interrupted by Misa's laughing.

"You're bright red, Matsu!" the blond shouted, leaning forward and pointing at him in her excitement.

"H-hey… I'm not… I…" Matusda stuttered, his face flushing an even brighter shade of red. Sayu suppressed a giggle.

"There's no way I'm letting Sayu marry a cop!" her father gruffly stated, earning actual laughter from Sayu.

"Yeah, no way in hell!" her mother seconded.

"Hey, I haven't even proposed yet… Mom… Dad…" Matsuda said with a pout.

Misa was dying of laughter now, folded over on herself and clutching her stomach as she laughed.

Sayu decided to add her own bit of fun to the mixture. Maybe she could even make Misa jealous? Okay, scratch that one, it wouldn't happen. Misa was too obsessed with her brother. But still… "Well, I think you're quite handsome, Matsuda," she said with a sweet smile, her voice almost seductive as she leaned over so she'd almost be eyelevel with the sitting detective.

"HUH? Really Sayu?!" he asked, blushing even more if it were possible.

"Yup. If only you weren't so old, I might have thought about going out with you. Too bad," she retorted, straightening her back to stand up at her full height, trying to hold back full out laughter as Matsuda buried his head in his arms in depression and embarrassment. Really though, she thought, she wouldn't go out with him except as a cover up for liking someone else a little more forbidden, and like hell that was going to happen. He was handsome though, or, at least, as handsome as a gay girl could think a guy was.

Sayu found herself teasing Raito about marriage then, followed by making small talk with Misa before excusing herself for her paper. Curse her paper, now she wanted to stay with the group just for her own amusement! …okay, and Misa too. As she walked up the stairs she could hear Matsuda remark that she really had grown up.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet…?" Matsuda asked, loud enough for Sayu, now paused on the stairs, to hear.

"Of course she doesn't!" her dad remarked angrily. Sayu felt bad for poor Matsuda then, who probably thought her dad was mad at him. She knew better though. Somewhere along the line, she was fairly certain her dad had figured out the whole gay thing. He probably sounded so angry because he wished she had a boyfriend, or at the very least was straight. Still, he probably didn't want her dating his coworker who was older than she was either.


End file.
